Staying In
by DeepSeaFanglyFish
Summary: How Remus convinces Sirius that they should stay home that night. PWP, basically. Wolfstar


"We should go out tonight," Sirius says suddenly.

Remus looks up from his paper to scan his boyfriend's face. He is smiling recklessly, and though it is slightly more forced than it might've been a few years ago, Remus cannot help but feel worried. "Out?" he asks stupidly.

"Yeah," he answers. "Just... out. To the Leaky Cauldron or... I don't care. Even somewhere in Hogsmeade."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored," he answers, flopping down onto the couch as he realizes the answer is probably no. "I'm bored and I know you like being bored but it stresses me out and the last thing I need is more stress."

"And there's nothing you and I could do here to... entertain you?" he asks, closing his book and looking up to meet Sirius' eyes. He is smirking in a way just subtle enough to melt Sirius' knees.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't know what you're thinking of."

"Moony..."

"I do, however, know that you'd rather go out and get drunk..." he trails off, looking down at his book as if about to go back to it.

"No no no," Sirius insists quickly, sitting up. "Staying here's fine."

"Really? Because-"

"No," he says, leaning in to Remus. "What did you have in mind?"

"No question what you had in yours," he jokes.

"Say it," Sirius presses, a hungry look growing in his eyes.

"Maybe we should go inside."

"Or we could just stay in here."

Remus laughs as he stands up, tugging on Sirius' outstretched hand. "Come on, you great lump."

"Oh, Moony, I love it when you get all aggressive."

"You're horrible," he says with a grin. "Do you ever think of anything but sex?"

"Sometimes," he defends himself as he follows Remus into the bedroom. "It's just hard when you're sitting there just reading and you're so concentrated..."

"Oh, I'm sure it is hard," he jokes, pushing him up against the wall as he unbuttons his oxford. Sirius may be in training for a very dangerous job, but Remus suspects that seeing him come home in a dress shirt and tie, even if the former is immediately abandoned upon entering the flat, makes the worry worth it.

"That too," he answers, pressing his hips to Remus' to prove his point, which, judging by the look on Remus' face, he does.

"I can't believe this is what happens when I try to sit on the couch and read. You're a bad influence on me."

"But a great influence on your sex life," he says with a grin as he watches Remus pulls his t-shirt over his head.

"If by that you mean that you're influencing its takeover of every facet of my life, then yes."

"Don't pretend you mind," Sirius murmurs, leaning in to bite his earlobe.

"Shit," he answers, craning his head up and jerking his hips into Sirius', where his hipbone meets Sirius' arousal quite directly. "Have you been this hard all night?"

"Mmh. Pretty much."

"Are you-" he pauses to swallow, unable to think for a moment as Sirius nibbles the skin just next to his adam's apple. "From what?"

"From nothing," he answers, pausing to slowly trail his tongue up the length of Remus' throat. "From you."

"Christ, what are you, 14 again?" he jokes, but immediately regrets it when Sirius grinds his hips against his own, just slow and rough enough to be torturous. The long, whiny moan that slips out when he isn't paying attention makes Sirius chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, we're 18, what old men. Think it's time to stop having sex now, huh, Moony?"

"Not even when we're 90," he answers, ducking his head back down to kiss the corner of Sirius' mouth. "Why would you wanna go out?" he asks as Sirius trails a line of messy, wet kisses back down his cheek. "With... with that, I mean."

"Get you to pay attention to me," he tells him, and Remus can feel him grin against his neck. "Or we could've gone out to a club or something. You know I love that... when you grind against me until we both come... with all of those people around us..."

"You're a kinky bastard, do you know?" he asks, and he's smiling even though it's horrible, really, that they've done that, and that he wouldn't mind doing it again, and god, being in love is really just throwing away any idea you had of what's right and what's wrong.

"Yeah, but tonight..." his breath huffs along Remus' neck, sending chills straight down his spine. "Tonight I just want you here. On _our_ bed."

"You're turning into a soppy domestic mess."

"Want you to fuck me," he murmurs into the skin just above Remus' collarbone. "Hard. By the time I'm done teasing you," he says, and he bites just this side of too hard right where Remus' neck meets his shoulder before dropping to his knees. His fingers quickly begin to work on his belt. "You're not gonna be in the mood to go slow."

"Shit," Remus mumbles, watching the hungry look in Sirius' eyes as he tugs his jeans and boxers down. "Don't think I'm not gonna reciprocate."

"Of course, Moony," he answers, winking at him in a way that is playful but also manages to make his cock twitch. Sirius seems quite heartened by this and dips his head in to trail his lips along its length. Remus himself feels 14 again now, his fingertips turning white as he clutches the wall. Sirius' tongue is soft and warm and he can't imagine how someone can do something all the time for two years and still get better each time. The soft muscle trails around his glans for a lingering moment, but then it's gone, and Remus groans in response.

"Sirius-"

"You like that?" he asks in his best innocent voice, his hot breath hitting Remus' cock. His lips are a little bit swollen from kissing, and his cheeks are flushed bright red as he glances up, watching Remus' reaction. He has to screw his eyes shut to keep himself from coming. "What else do you want?" He wraps his fingers around Remus' shaft, massaging gently as he presses his tongue right into the slit on his head, lapping up his precome. Remus has to bite his fist to muffle his moan. "I wanna hear you," He adds, removing his hand from Remus' hip to tug his arm away from his mouth. "Do you want me to suck you?"

"Sirius..."

"Is that a yes or a no?" He pushes, his voice throaty. "Do you want me to? It looks like you do. You seem a bit too excited, really. I've barely done anything yet, you know."

"Maybe you should change that."

Sirius raises an eyebrow at him. "A bit cheeky now, are we? Do you want me to?" He asks a third time, dipping his head in to kiss the very tip of Remus' cock.

"Fuck," he breathes, reaching to tangle his fingers in Sirius' hair. "Just do it."

"Do what?" he murmurs, "Took you a long time to answer. I already forgot."

"Are you trying to get me to talk dirty to you? Is that what you want?" He tugs Sirius' head closer roughly until his lips rest on his glans. A pair of big, gray eyes look up at him, feigning innocence. "Suck my cock, Sirius."

"That hardly counts," he murmurs, then slips his lips over more than half of Remus' length anyway.

"I'm not done, you insufferable little slut," he answers harshly, and Sirius looks up at him with surprise in his eyes. His tongue curls and his cheeks hollow as he bobs over Remus' cock. "And making fun of me for being hard—don't think I haven't noticed you've been straining against your trousers since you walked in the door tonight. How are you supposed to be an auror if you can't through one fucking day without daydreaming about me bending you over the kitchen table and fucking you? Bet you—" he stops for a moment and squeezes his eyes shut to keep himself from coming. He can hear Sirius' belt jingling as he touches himself, one hand on the base of Remus' cock and the other on his own. "Bet you have to go wank in the bathrooms on your lunch break most days. You're always so insatiable..."

Sirius pulls back, breathing heavily as he leans his forehead on Remus' hip. "Think if we don't stop we're both gonna come."

"Get on the bed," he orders.

"Yes, sir," he answers, scrambling to his feet. He crawls onto the bed, lying on his back for Remus. "R'you gonna top?" he asks. "You seem like you're in the mood for it."

"You want me to?" Remus questions, stepping out of his own jeans to follow Sirius. He tugs his underwear the rest of the way down, pushing them to the ground impatiently. "Want me inside you? Answer me, Pads."

"Fuck, 'course I do. Come here," he says, reaching over to grab the container of lube on the nightstand.

"You don't need that," Remus tells him even as he takes the container, screwing the lid off and dipping his fingers in. He climbs onto the bed, moving to sit between Sirius' legs easily. Their bodies fit together naturally, molded together after all of the years they spent learning each other.

"No," Sirius agrees, wrapping his legs around Remus' waist. He lifts his hips invitingly, silently beginning Remus to stop teasing.

"Your arse is plenty used to my cock," he tells him, running a circle around the sensitive pucker between Sirius' legs with two fingers.

"Moony," Sirius whimpers helplessly, straining up against his hand.

Remus just sends him a dirty smirk as he thrusts his fingers inside.

"Shit," he cries, his hips bucking.

"Like that?"

"Would rather it was your cock," he answers in a strangled voice.

"Think that could be arranged." He wastes no time in removing his fingers and lying out on top of Sirius, bracing himself on the heel of his right palm against the mattress as he guides his cock into Sirius with his left. He clenches his teeth as he slides past the tight ring of muscle, listening to his lover moan beneath him.

"Fuck," Sirius hisses. He reaches for Remus' free hand. Remus himself feels the mood soften with this, so he gives Sirius' hand a squeeze and moves slowly, ducking his head to kiss along Sirius' neck. "Mmh... little faster?"

Remus complies easily, a soft grunt-moan hybrid escaping his lips involuntarily. He gives up on holding himself up and instead reaches between them to wrap his hand around Sirius' cock.

"_Moony._" Smiling, he rubs his thumb in a circle around the glans, smearing the copious amount of precome gathering on the head. "Moony," he repeats.

"Good?" he mutters, but it's so quite that it's barely a question, and Sirius doesn't answer, just huffs loudly into his ear with each thrust. He leans down and lines Sirius' throat with more sloppy, wet kisses, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

"Have a feeling this is going to be embarrassingly short," Sirius pants, and Remus does, too, so he adjusts his angle. "_Fuck_," he receives in an answer to his efforts, and Sirius begins to attempt to meet his thrusts, jerking his hips up blindly as Remus comes down. He speeds up his own movements, closing his eyes and breathing shallowly against the soft, now wet skin of Sirius' neck. He strokes Sirius' full length almost three times before Sirius is coming beneath him, writhing as he calls out his name so loud that he probably wakes their neighbors. Remus follows close behind, quieter but unable to hold in his moans, biting Sirius' shoulder to stifle the noise.

"Shit," Sirius repeats shakily as they lie there, spent.

"Yeah," Remus answers, and he lingers for another moment before lazily rolling off of Sirius' chest. "Christ."

"Thought you were gonna be rough. What happened?"

"Couldn't resist when you took my hand," he admits, grinning shyly as he dips in to kiss Sirius.

"You're fucking adorable, do you know?" His eyes sparkle as he watches Remus, absently grabbing the abandoned container of lube and setting it on the night stand.

"Fuck off," he answers, curling his arms around Sirius.

"Really," Sirius answers, nuzzling into his neck. "Love you."

"Love you too, you ponce."

"I'm tired."

"You can't be ready to go to bed," Remus reasons, running his fingers over the ridge of Sirius' spine. "You old man."

"Just from work," Sirius insists, curling up against his chest. "Can we go to bed?"

"'Course," Remus answers tenderly, his lips brushing the top of Sirius' head. He reaches over and shuts the light on his own nightstand. "Night, you oaf."

"Night, babe."

And they fall asleep with limbs tangled around each other and noses snuffling against one other, listening to the sounds of each other's breathing with secret soppy smiles.

* * *

So... this was my first attempt at boysmut. Reviews are appreciated and you can yell at me if I messed up anywhere because what the fuck do I know about gay sex I'm a teenage girl writing fanfiction


End file.
